In content centric networks (CCNs), a domain-wide unique name is assigned to each entity that is part of a content delivery framework. CCN entities may include data content, such as video clips or web pages, and/or infrastructure elements, such as routers, switches, or servers. In a CCN, content routers are responsible for routing user requests and content to recipients. The content routers mute packets based on name prefixes, which may be full content names of name prefixes of content names, instead of network addresses. Content delivery, such as publishing, requesting, and managing of the content, is based on the name of the content instead of the location of the content. CCNs differ from Internet Protocol (IP) networks by performing in-network content caching, which may be on a temporary basis or a more persistent basis. This may allow content to be served from the network instead of an original content server, and thus may substantially improve user experience. The cached content may be used for real time data that is fetched by the user or for persistent data that belongs to the user or to a content provider, for example, a third party provider.